


Good company

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Everybody avoids Mikey. What he will do?





	Good company

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: AlessandraDC (https://www.deviantart.com/alessandradc)
> 
> For the 2018 Michelangelo Fanbook.
> 
> Go check it out here!!!! ----> https://www.deviantart.com/itschai/journal/TMNT-FANBOOK-ORANGE-CRUSH-RELEASED-756109312

Michelangelo was in the mood to help out his brothers or his sensei with whatever they did. He walked to Don's lab, because he was always working on something. He knocked on the door firmly.

"Yo Don, are you working on something? Can I help?"

Don opened the door and he wasn't in a good mood.

"Not really. I'm very close to finishing a project and I can handle it, thank you."

And the grumpy turtle closed the door.

"Wow. How rude."

On to the next turtle. Mikey knocked on Raph's door a few times.

"Hey Raph. Want a training partner? Lifting weights together, or do you need any help with your motorcycle?"

"No, Mikey!" Raph shouted. "And don't even think about touching my motorcycle, ya hear me?!"

"Rude." 

Mike stuck his tongue out and he tried his luck with his oldest brother. He didn't even knock on the door and Leo's voice could already be heard inside his room.

"I'm meditating Mikey, so don't disturb me, please."

Mikey became more gumpy and his last chance was his sensei. He went to his room, and saw the rat drinking his tea.

"Hey master Splinter. How are you doing? By the way, is there anything I could help with? Or anything you need? Don't be shy to ask."

"Thank you Michelangelo, I feel fine." He scratched his chin a bit. "But at the moment, I just want to enjoy the silence and my tea alone."

"Huh, right." 

Mikey walked out, headed back into his room. He lay down on his bed, all bored.

"Aw man. Everybody is so grumpy and wanna spend time alone. Though I would use an excuse too if I didn't touch myself for ages. Probably they are doing the same."

He rolled on his bed several times, tried to spend his wasted time reading comics, but even the bloody action couldn't help Mikey's mood.

"This sucks!"

He stomped out from his room and headed into the sewers to pay a visit to his good old friend, Leatherhead. It had been weeks since he saw his big friend and he always appreciated all the help. Soon, Mikey arrived at Leatherhead's hidden place.

"Leatherhead." Mikey whispered and his tone echoed gently in the hall. The turtle heard a few very bad coughs from a room. He walked closer to the door and knocked gently.

"Leatherhead? Are you in there?"

He got a few more bad coughs as an answer. Mikey opened the door and peeked in. He saw his big friend, lying on his bed, looking all bad.

"Hey, Michelangelo." A wet cloth was on the crocodile's head, and at least two blankets covered his giant body.

"Dude, you don't look so good. What happened?"

"I'm just sick. Nothing dangerous. I'll be fine." He coughed again a few times.

"Why didn't you call Donny, or some of us? You can't just lie here all day long, waiting to get better."

"Actually, that was my plan. And I didn't want to burden you guys with my sickness. I was sick before and this isn't anything different. I just need some rest and time to-" his sentece was interrupted by a few heavy coughs.

"Well it's your lucky day my sick friend, because I will be your nurse until you get better."

"No really, I don't want to be a burden."

"Hey no sweat. Nobody wants my help at home anyway. Let me help you, Leatherhead."

The turtle's eyes were like a little puppy's. The sick crocodile sighed.

"Alright. I accept your help."

"Yay!"

"Urgh, too loud..."

"Oh, sorry."

Mikey went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if he could make a good, warm soup. Unfortunately, it was almost empty, not to mention how dirty and messy the whole hideout was.

"Geez, have you ever cleaned your home?"

"I do. But when I'm working, I kinda forget it."

"Great. Donatello version 2."

He cracked his fingers and he was ready to clean Leatherhead's home. Sure, he wasn't a huge fan of cleaning, but his friend was sick and he wanted to be a big help for him. He filled a big bucket with water, put some detergent into it, and started to clean the furnitures first. To keep himself more entertained, he even whistled his favorite music. At least until Leatherhead growled at him to stop.

After the furnitures was done, came the floor. Mikey mopped all the floor inside the hideout. A few minutes later, everything was clear and fresh.

"Alright. All clean. Now we need to buy some food and ingredients. Be a good boy and stay in your bed. I will come back soon."

"I don't think I can even move." Leatherhead grunted while he coughed a few times.

Mikey ran back into his home, grabbed some money and put on a large coat and sunglassess to cover most of his mutant features.

"I hate to cover my gorgeous body, but humanity is not ready for this." He grinned and went to the closest store he could find.

The turtle put a lot of food, drinks and ingredients to fill up his scaly sick friend's fridge. He finished with the shopping after a few minutes, paid for the stuff he bought and then he went back to Leatherhead with two bags full of food and stuff.

"I'm back! I'm gonna make some nice, warm soup for you, Leatherhead." His excited voice echoed through Leatherhead's home, causing more pain inside his head.

"Volume." Leatherhead grunted back.

"Sorry."

Mikey put the ingredients inside the fridge, except a few for the soup. He turned on the stove and was ready to make his famous soup that would heal a sick body. During the process, Leatherhead sniffed into the air, the warm and delicious smell of the soup made him a bit more eager to eat it. But he was patient.

Later, Mikey finished his soup. He poured some into a bowl and brought it to his giant sick friend.

"Here you go, dude."

"Thank you, Michelangelo." Leatherhead sat up and grabbed the bowl.

"Do you need spoon?"

"No thank you. I can drink it."

Mikey giggled as he watched his friend drink and slurp the soup out from the bowl.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

"Anytime, my big friend. I can stay with you until you get better."

"I don't wanna be a burden to you. I will be fine."

"C'mon, Leatherhead. A little company won't hurt you. You rarely get visitors, and skype talking with Don every 2-3 days is not the same."

"Well," Leatherhead scratched the top of his head. "I guess you are right."

"Yay!"

"Urgh, volume!"

"Sorry."

Day by day, Mikey cooked for his sick friend, brought him water whenever he needed, and soon, Leatherhead became more healthy.

"Thank you for everything, Michelangelo."

"We are friends. You would do the same for me if I was alone."

"Yeah. I would. But you should go back to your family."

"Yeah. You look better, so my job is done here. Back to my boring family who is trying to avoid me."

"I don't think they are avoiding you. Maybe they wanted some time alone?"

"I don't know dude. Even if they are annoyed or in a bad mood, they are always glad that I'm nearby them."

Leatherhead remained silent and he gently patted Mikey's shoulder.

"Thank you again, Michelangelo. I really appreciated your help and your company."

"Anytime, my friend." Mikey smiled and walked back to his home.

After he arrived, he saw his brothers together in the living room.

"Hey brothers."

They quickly turned around and Leo greeted Mikey with a smile.

"Mikey! I'm glad that you came back."

"Told you he would come back." Raph added with a little smirk.

"Well, you guys avoided me and it felt bad." Mikey grunted.

"Yeah, about that." Donatello scratched his chin a bit. "We knew if we avoided you then you would leave, so we would have more time to make...this."

And he picked up an object that looked like a comic book.

"What is that? A new comic book?"

"Not just any ordinary comic book. Take a look."

Mikey was confused, but his brothers were excited to see Mikey's reaction.

"Story of my life." Mikey read the title with a big pizza emblem on the cover.

He turned to the first page and he gasped immediately. Donny was right, it wasn't any ordinary comic book. It had photos of them, added with speech bubbles. From the very beginning until now, the best parts and moments of their lives in a comic book form.

"Oh, dudes." He got teary-eyed. "I don't know if I should hate you for avoiding me or hug and kiss every inch of your bodies."

"The "every inch" part is a bit too much. But a simple hug would be enough." Raph said with a smile.

"Group hug." Leo opened his arms and they hugged each other.

"I love my brothers!" Mikey shouted. "And what about Master Splinter? Did he know about this too?"

"Err." Don hesitated, but it was best to not ruin the moment. "Yes. Absolutely."

And they all laughed and they started to read the comic together.


End file.
